The Rains of Castamere
by Irrelevant Name
Summary: House Reyne was the second wealthiest in all Seven Kingdoms and the second most powerful family in the Westerlands, before Tywin Lannister murdered each and every last Reyne and their house had gone extinct. But what if Tywin took a different approach, what if the Reynes were alive and still ruled Castamere after their failed rebellion?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Kevan Lannister looked out on the field were his brother's army was camped. A sea of red and gold surrounded the great castle of Castamere, seat of the second richest house in all of Westeros and his father's most powerful vassal. Tywin Lannister had proven himself to be a more than worthy man to follow, Kevan's elder brother had destroyed the Tarbeck and Reyne forces and was now prepared to break their halls and kill both Roger and Reynard Reyne. The lord of Castamere had already been taken captive by Tywin after Roger infiltrated the camp and tried to burn the food supplies to lower the spirit of their men.

Kevan remembered squiring for Robert Reyne,their father, after fighting alongside the lord of Castamere during the War of the Ninepenny Kings, Kevan was knighted by his eldest son, Roger. The man was considered one of the most deadliest knights in the Westerlands, ser Roger Reyne earned the name 'the Red Lion' because of it. But that was all in the past, the man had grown past his prime, and even if he was still as good as all those years before, the Red Lion still had a weak broken army and Kevan was prepared to do anything his brother required of him. Yet the young Lannister couldn't help but feel odd holding the man who knighted him and taught him how to fight captive. So out of respect, Kevan Lannister convinced his brother and the Red Lion's younger brother, Reynard, to negotiate terms of surrender.

His boots sinking in the dirt as he walked the Lannister camp, passing through a mob of half-drunk soldiers and a cloud of smoke, Kevan Lannister moved towards Tywin's tent to discuss how they would go about their siege. Tywin's tent was easy to recognize, it was the grandest in all the camp and their house's flags surrounded the tent. Kevan pushed the flaps away and entered the tent, inside was an oak table with Tywin at the head and their cousin Tygett beside him and their father's banner men, at least those who answered the call, were also seated at the table. Tygett, despite being two and ten name days old was brought by Tywin to war, he thought it'd be good for the boy to learn what war was like. "Good, you're here. Sit and we'll begin." Tywin said gesturing towards the other seat next to him. Kevan did as he was told and sat next to Tywin. "Any news from camp or from the Reynes, have they agreed on having the negotiations, or are they still cowering behind their walls?"

Kevan shifted slightly in his seat "Lord Reynard has agreed to negotiate for peace, under the terms that it will take place between the gates of Castamere and our camp, and we can each bring fifteen extra men."

Tywin seemed to think about the terms, it was clear as day that they were made so that the board were even between the players, which was dangerous considering that the Reynes could use this as an opportunity to kill Tywin and any other important general who might be present,if they're stupid enough that is. Tywin nodded "Agreeable, we negotiate for peace and should things go wrong, than we make sure that they all know what it means to cross the lion of Lannister."

"My Lord, are you sure that is wise, Reynard Reyne may use this as an opportunity to strike you down. I propose we neglect these negotiations, kill Roger and Reynard Reyne, we destroy their castle and take their gold, we erase House Reyne from this world." Lord Westerling said. Kevan was afraid this might happen, house Reyne is the second most powerful house in the Westerlands, so naturally some of the other lords will want them out of the picture.

"No" Tywin said "we do it my way, as planned, but you are right, my lord, he might kill me. That is why I am not going to attend these negotiations myself, ser Kevan is." Kevan's eyes widened at his brother's comment, he had to go instead of Tywin, but Kevan decided against speaking out against his brother in front of their father's vassals. "I'll send fifteen of our best knights with you, they will kill any man who dares to come too close to you and we will siege Castamere like we planned, if those negotiations go wrong. But they won't, Roger Reyne may be a brute who acts on impulse, but Reynard is everything but. He is smart enough to know the consequences of harming you, he won't risk everything he has to kill the second son."

Kevan had to admit that he was nervous at the thought of meeting with the enemy, but he did his best to hide that fact in front of the lords of the Westerlands. "As you wish, my lord, I will meet with Reynard Reyne and I'll make him bend the knee."

"Good" Tywin said, the heir to Casterly Rock reached inside his pocket and threw a piece of paper on the table. "These are the peace terms, we may have called it a negotiation, but we hold all the cards. We have his elder brother, we have the bigger army and we have the gold. Reynard Reyne has no choice, if he wants his house to continue its existence than he will have to oblige to the terms."

Kevan unfolded the letter, he looked at his brother with skepticism and he looked back as to say 'read'. Kevan's eyes scanned the piece of paper, the terms were everything he expected. Tywin did not want to make peace, but he did out of respect for Kevan's wishes. The terms were simple and harsh, the second son of Tytos Lannister focused his gaze on the other lords sitting at the table, they were all very satisfied with how far the Reynes would fall. Tytos' banner men held a certain scorn for both the Lannisters and the Reynes, but Tywin demanded respect and made it clear who was in charge after he killed all the Tarbecks and destroyed their castle.

The terms really pushed the Reynes and no doubt, Tywin hoped it would provoke Reynard Reyne to take action and attack. Every son born to Reynard Reyne and his wife will be fostered under Tywin of House Lannister. House Reyne of Castamere will receive tax increases and have to pay back twice as much as the gold they lent from House Lannister of Casterly Rock together with one thousand men. Reynard Reyne has to give large sums of gold to the lords who assisted in fighting against the Tarbecks and his forces, namely House Westerling, House Banefort, House Plumm and House Stackspear. Lastly, ser Roger Reyne, the Red Lion will abandon his lands and titles and take the black and join the Night's Watch.

After Kevan had read the letter to himself, he put it back on the table. His brother, Tygett spoke up "My Lord, if I may, I'd like to make a suggestion concerning the loyalties of the Reynes" Tywin nodded. "Lord Reynard is still unmarried, despite him being in his early thirties, I propose we marry him to one of our cousins."

Kevan knew his brother wel enough to see when he got mad, he hid it he spoke calmly but menacingly "I will not marry lady Joanna to a traitor like Reynard Reyne. House Reyne does not deserve to have the privilege of Lannister blood in their veins."

"I was not talking about lady Joanna, brother. You are right, they do not deserve pure Lannister blood." Kevan turned his gaze from Tygett to Tywin and noticed that his elder brother knew what he was talking about and he looked pleased. "I say we marry him to our other cousin, Lynora Hill. That way they are bound to us by blood and we can spite them one last time." He said with clear joy in his voice.

"I shall send a raven to king Jaehaerys, requesting he legitimize her so she can marry Reynard Reyne." Lord Plumm said, but Tywin shot it down.

"No, she will stay a bastard, like I said; he will not have the privilege of marrying a Lannister." Tywin said scornfully. "This meeting is over, you are dismissed." The bannermen did as they were told and left one by one, until only Tygett, Kevan and Tywin were left. Tywin turned his gaze towards Kevan, emerald met emerald. Kevan shifted under the steel gaze of his brother, he strongly believed that Tywin could kill a deer with just his gaze "Should Reynard Reyne accept the peace terms then you will make sure he upholds them, or the following chaos will be your fault." With that both Tywin and Tygett left the tent and Kevan.

Kevan pored himself a cup of wine, he brought the cup up to his lips and leaned his head back a little. The wine flowed through his mouth and past his throat, he put the cup down a harsher than he intended. After two more cups of wine Kevan too left the tent. He really knows how to put me on edge.

Feeling a little light headed and a little braver than normal, Kevan Lannister decided to confront someone he was anxious to face. He past only a couple tents before he reached a wooden cell in the middle of the Lannister camp, Tywin wanted his cell close so he couldn't do anything too rash. Kevan nodded at the guards who opened the cell and he stepped inside the poorly made makeshift prison his men constructed. Before him, on the ground against a wooden pillar sat the Red Lion, Roger Reyne. His dirty yellow hair was covered in dirt, his sapphire eyes were tired, but still as fierce as Kevan remembered. "So. . . the cub has come to visit the old lion." His voice was deep and menacing, he seemed to ignore the guards who were still outside his wooden prison. "Do you feel like a big man now, ser Kevan Lannister. . . huh? Clad in armor with a nice little sword on your hip, and me at your knees, I'd gut you like a fish were it not for these chains, I am still better than you with a sword, boy, I could beat you with a wooden stick." Kevan didn't know what to say, he understood why Roger was as angry as he was, as was his right, but it felt odd that the man who taught him how to swing a sword was in this pathetic state.

"I came here to talk to you, lord Roger, about terms of surrender." Kevan said.

Lord Reyne chuckled "Of course you did, you were always the careful type, but that ship sailed the moment you stopped the breath of my sister and her children." Roger then spit on the dirt only an inch away from Kevan's boot. "Fuck you, I don't surrender, I will die as the Red Lion, not some toothless kitten, I'd rather die before a Lannister rules over me for one more day."

Kevan sighed "Luckily for house Reyne, it is not up for you to decide rather or not the terms are met, it is up to Reynard."

"Reynard?" the Red Lion said with disbelieve "I am the lord of Castamere, how in seven hells does he get to make the decision?!"

"Because after this is over, you will be either dead" Roger snorted "or you'll join the Night's Watch."

"The Night's Watch? You want to freeze me to death at the Wall with cockles rapists and thieves? Just slit my throat and be done with it." Reyne's age clearly didn't hold him back the slightest, he proved that just a day ago when he infiltrated the Lannister camp with ten other men, in attempt to burn the food supplies. Had he succeeded than the Lannister army would have to choose between attacking without proper siege weapons, or return to the Rock for more supplies, or any other outcome that could only benefit the Reynes. The plan was most likely conducted by Reynard,, he was always the smarter one of the two.

When the Red Lion was discovered he proved just how dangerous he was, by killing ten of their men and wounding three of them. "You deserve this, my lord." Kevan said "You laughed at my father, you disobeyed him and your family has always been after the Lannister power, that became clear during 'the reign of Reynes'. Had you been loyal, this would not have happened, for a Lannister always pays his debts."

"You Lannister cunts are all the same, you hide behind those faces of plated gold, I know better then to follow cowards like your father. I don't know what those terms are your brother offered mine, nor do I want to know, but I do know this; as long as house Reyne stands you will not be able to sleep without being afraid, you will not be able to eat without being afraid and you will not fuck your whores without being afraid, we will make sure of that."

"I guess we'll see, I offered those terms out of respect for you and your father and we could still use your family, but we Lannisters of Casterly Rock will always stand above the Reynes of Castamere. You'll remember that when you freeze your fingers off at the Wall." Kevan turned away from the Red Lion and left the cage before saying one last thing to the knight "sleep well, my lord."

* * *

Roger looked at his brother who avoided his gaze. Only six years his junior and yet he looked like a child who disappointed his father. Roger wasn't allowed to see his brother before he left for the Wall, but now it was time for him to take the black, about twenty or so Lannister men would escort him to his new life as a crow. "I cannot believe you agreed to this, sending me to the Wall, at least have the balls to look me in the eye before I leave."

Reynard looked up from his boots and met his brother's blue orbs. "I had no choice, they would have killed you and ended our house, and my head would be on a spike by now. I don't knows about you, but I am quite fond of my head." Said Reynard.

"Castamere is strong, brother, she could have survived a siege for a year. My life was not in danger, those Lannister cunts needed me." Roger replied. His brother wasn't an impressive man, unlike himself, Reynard was skinny, he wasn't able to make men fear him.

"I will donate gold to the Night's Watch, to make your life a little easier in that cold waist land. I bought a gift for you, a long sword with our colors on the hilt and a lion. I gave it to one of your. . . guards."

Roger sighed, he could rarely stay mad at his little brother, he taught him everything a maester couldn't and his father wouldn't. "Thank you, Reynard." The two men exchanged a handshake and Roger pulled him closer and whispered in his ear so that the guards couldn't hear. "Never forget what they did to us. . . to our sister. . . and her children. Make them pay Reynard, for our house." Reynard nodded. The Lannister men didn't seem to hear the exchange just you wait, Lannisters, my claws are still long and sharp, as long and sharp as yours.

Ages of some of the characters in 281 AC

Reynard Reyne – 53

Lynora Hill – 37


	2. Chapter 2

**Year 281 AC**

That practice armor started to weigh heavy on his shoulders, his body was already covered in sweat thanks to his training, and the sun only added fuel to the fire. Left. Block. Right. Strike. Watch your footing. Keep your shield up. It was all starting to annoy him, the long hours, his aching arms and ser Derry's irritating voice Roger Hill has heard over and over again. Keep your shield up! He kept yelling at the boy.

Derry bored him. He was a tall lanky man with thinning brown hair and a large nose stuck to his face. Watch your footing! He'd rather train with Freya, some Iron born commoner his father took a liking too. She was about fifteen years older than Roger, she had black hair and crooked teeth and always smelled of fish. Yet Reynard Reyna didn't find it fitting for his son, base born or not, to fight like an 'Iron born butcher' as he put it. So he gave Derry, the Master at Arms of Castamere, the job.

"Keep your bloody shield up!" Roger blocked the attack with his shield.

"I heard you the first time!" He said while panting and putting some distance between him and Derry.

"Then do it! Any other man would have taken your head by now, boy!" The bloody bastard Derry was stronger than his thin posture let on. As a joke, Roger blocked the following attack with his shield unnecessarily high above his head. The shock hurt him a bit, but the pain left his arm the moment he saw the look on Derry's face. Ser Derry got mad and used the opportunity of an unprotected Roger to kick him in the chest.

Roger fell to the ground, if only armor was meant to soften a blow. "Your footing was off, balance is important, Roger, remember that."

Roger Hill grunted as he got up. "I've had enough of this, it's been two hours of nonstop sparring. I'm tired." Roger removed his practice armor and dropped his sword and shield on the stones of the training yard. He moved towards Castamere with his back turned to ser Derry. "Where do you think you're going, Hill." He said to provoke Roger, but he didn't care for the opinion of lowly knights like ser Derry. He had it good, for a bastard that was. His father took him in and raised him as his son. Since all of his children were taken by the Lannisters and were only present three months every year, Roger was his only child present. Accept for seven year old Stafford, but he is smothered by his mother.

"Where I'm going, you ask." Roger said "Well a nice bath should be fine. Remember? Thanks to you, I smell like the peasants from Flea Bottom."

"Very funny… if you are going to leave early, then run by the smith. Your father has ordered the smith to make him a sword, you have to pick it up." Ser Derry said.

"Pick up some lousy sword? I am not his errand boy, nor am I yours. He can pick up his own bloody sword if he wants it so badly."

"That's an interesting statement, you want me to pass the message onto him?" Roger shot Derry a look he hoped to was intimidating. If looks could kill, Roger would have murdered him more times over than the Faceless Men could have ever done. "Remember your place, bastard, if lord Reynard had not decided to raise you as his own then you would be living in an orphanage and begging for gold." The cunt had said. Yet Derry was right, Roger Hill was a lucky man.

"Fine then… where is this stupid smith?" Derry had a smug look on his face, as if he won some sort of victory against Roger, even though threatening someone is not a victory.

"At the market square, it has an anvil battered by a hammer as a sign." Every damn smith has one of those. "I advise you take your horse with you, I know how much you hate to put in effort." He said with another one of those stupid grins on his face. Roger walked away and said nothing, he wouldn't give ser Derry the satisfaction of a comment, he only muttered: Others take you, Derry. To himself.

When Roger Hill reached the stables where his horse stayed, he ruffled his hands in steed's mane. The beautiful brown steed was given to him by his father on his twelve name day, only a couple months ago. Roger's steed led him to the market square and he felt his ego grow, the people knew who Roger was, the son of their lord, Reynard Reyne. The very same man who orchestrated the Raid of Tarbeck Hall, where the common people would steel and take every last surviving item of value of house Tarbeck, making them rich, for commoners that is.

Roger arrived at the black smith, the heat hit him like spring after winter. The man who was in charge was a beast in human form, a fierce black beard and strong arms and chest. The hair that he lacked on his head was made up by the hair everywhere else on his body. The large man didn't look at Roger, instead he was greeted by, who he assumed was his son, a young man of impressive size. He looked about seventeen. "Good day, lad" Roger spoke before the boy, something the smith's son didn't seem to appreciate. "I am here for the purchase of lord Reynard Reyne, a sword if I'm correct."

The smith's boy nodded and then snorted "Yeah… I remember the sword… took a bloody long time to make it. I almost lost me hand when cooling it off, because your lord was so demanding with his order, everything had to be precisely as he wanted it to be and I almost burned my hand off." Roger stood there in silence, wondering why he should care that the boy almost lost his hand, he was doing his job and not very well if he almost maimed himself. The blacksmith seemed to think himself superior to Roger since he was maybe five years the Hill's elder. "My father is the best blacksmith in the Westerlands and your lord is too arrogant to come himself, instead he sends an errand boy."

"Watch your tongue… I am not some errand boy." Roger used his most regal voice with the arrogant commoner. "I am Roger Hill, son of Reynard Reyne, the lord of Castamere."

"You are his bastard? You seem prouder then you should be, lord Hill." He said with a smirk, by what right does he get to look down on him?

"Watch your tongue, you lowlife-"

"I am very sorry, milord." The blacksmith stepped in to save the cocky prick. The bastard of Castamere again felt his chest fill with pride as he saw the blacksmith recognize him. "This is my son, Willem, he still has a lot to learn as you can see." He said with a friendly smile and apologetic tone. Roger calmed down and the large man grabbed his son's arm and whispered in his ear: Fetch the sword, boy. Now! "I am very sorry, milord, I promise it won't happen again. Please do not tell your father of my son's follies."

"It's quite alright, if you just give me the sword then I shall leave, I promise on my word that you shall be paid in time." Roger said, the blacksmith nodded and thanked him. The arrogant Willem gave Roger Hill the freshly forged sword and the sheath, Willem made no attempt to hide the displeased look on his face. Roger smirked at the bastard's distaste for him. Roger Hill could now finally go to his well-deserved bath and give the new steel to his father.

* * *

"Are you excited about the tourney at Harrenhal, my lady?" Ellyn asked Cersei Lannister while brushing the golden haired girl's beautiful curls. "I heard that every high lord of Westeros will attend and knights all over the Seven Kingdoms will come to fight in the melee and the joust. It will be one of the grandest tourneys ever held." Ellyn said eagerly.

"Well, lord Whent is offering a grand reward for the winner, larger than any reward my father ever put out, I wonder where lord Whent gets the gold to pay for the expenses."

"Rumor has it that the old man can't really afford it, that prince Rhaegar is helping him finance the tourney. I don't really believe it though, I think lord Whent is borrowing money from the Iron Bank or maybe the Tullys even, lord Hoster is married to a Whent I believe."

"Don't be foolish, those fish lords could never afford such an event." _As respectful as always, Cersei._ "Regardless, this tourney will surely be interesting to say the least." Cersei got up from her chair after Ellyn was done brushing it, the golden lioness moved towards the balcony in the Reyne's temporarily chamber and looked out on the city of King's Landing. "Do you think prince Rhaegar will come to the tourney?" She asked while playing with her golden curls.

Cersei's question took Ellyn back a little, Ellyn knew of her desire for the Targaryen prince. The young Reyne was afraid her friend might do something drastic since prince Rhaegar was married. "The prince? Yes, I do believe he will attend, together with his wife, Ellia Martell."

Cersei scoffed "Ellia Martell" she said with scorn "that whore from Sunspear you mean, have you seen how skinny she is, she'll die in her next childbirth." Cersei turned back around and looked Ellyn in her blue eyes. Ellyn couldn't help but notice how beautiful Cersei was, Cersei had everything Ellyn wanted to have; beautiful golden curls, not dirty yellow, eyes like emeralds, not small puddles of rain. A Lannister, that was what she wanted to be, like her mother was supposed to be. "I can tell you this already, give me one minute alone with Rhaegar and he'll beg on his knees for me to come to his bed. Just watch, when Rhaegar wins the joust he'll crown me the Queen of Love and Beauty." She said with a smirk on adorning her face.

Ellyn sat in the chair that was just used by Cersei. She grabbed the flagon that was placed on the Lannister's desk and filled her cup with vintage wine, Ellyn's attention was then attracted towards Cersei who waved her own cup as to signal that she wants wine as well. Ellyn hurried out of her chair and poured her friend some wine. "Do you really think prince Rhaegar will win the joust?"

Cersei scoffed "Of course he will, he is the crown prince, no one will dare to hurt him." Cersei brought the cup up to mouth level and slightly moved it "Your brothers will ride as well, won't they?"

Ellyn flinched, Cersei's dislike for the male Reynes was very well known, she didn't intend to hide it. Once she paid half of the household in Casterly Rock to call two of her brothers, Loren and Damon, 'toothless kittens'. But for some reason Cersei took a liking to Ellyn and accepted her as her handmaiden. "Y-yes they will, why do you ask, my lady?" Cersei just shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her wine. "What about ser Jaime, will he ride in the tourney? I saw him practice ones, he was amazing with a sword, he looked like the very image of the knights in the songs, don't you think, my lady?"

"I suppose so, I'm not sure if he'll compete in the joust, but he will most surely fight in the melee, he'll kick every single man into the dirt like it's nothing." Ellyn Reyne saw a small smile form on Cersei's face. "I wish father would let me fight as well, if I were to be taught properly than I could become as good as Jaime, I'm sure of it. If I was born a man than I would be heir to Casterly Rock, and not Jaime, I would be so much better at ruling since Jaime doesn't care about anything." Cersei would get like this sometimes, she would rant about how life wronged her in certain aspects and Ellyn would just listen.

Ellyn Reyne had known Cersei Lannister for a couple of years now. Thanks to the Reyne- Tarbeck Rebellion her uncle and aunt started, the children of Reynard - and Lynora Reyne were to spend three quarters of a year at Casterly Rock and the rest of the year they were allowed to be at Castamere. But much to her, and her brothers' dismay, they all had to spend time separate from each other and if they were lucky their time at the Rock would collide, but Ellyn is now a handmaiden to Cersei in King's Landing, so she saw her brothers less and less. And if that wasn't enough, Tywin Lannister felt he had to spite house Reyne one last time, although it might not be the last time, the lion of the Rock claimed the right to name Reynard Reyne's sons; Damon, Loren and Stafford, Lannister names.

"Come on, Ellyn, let's go, I am sick of these chambers." Cersei said before pouring every drop of wine in her throat. Ellyn was a bit startled by Cersei's sudden will to leave, for she didn't know the reason why that was. The only daughter of Reynard Reyne has trouble concentrating when it involves one of Cersei's many repeated rants.

"U-uhm … where are we going exactly, my lady?" Ellyn turned a little red, she noticed. Cersei did not look too pleased with the question.

"Have you even been listening to me?" Cersei asked. Ellyn couldn't answer, the words were stuck in her throat and Cersei noticed. "Forget I even asked" she said with annoyance towards the Reyne. "You are helping me pack my dresses and gowns, remember, we are leaving together with the king. He won't wait for us, you know." Of course helping her pack her stuff meant that Ellyn Reyne needed to do all the work while Cersei Lannister drank wine. Before they could leave for Cersei's chambers, a knock sounded on the door.

Both the girls' attention went to Ellyn's door, which opened without a warning other than the knock. At Ellyn's doorstep stood a Lannister soldier who was wearing that armor Ellyn was all too familiar with, the one she's seen her entire life. The guard clearly wasn't expecting Cersei to be in the room with Ellyn, he slightly flinched at the sight of the daughter of Tywin Lannister. "Are you completely mad, you can't just walk in a lady's room like that!" Cersei yelled at the startled guard "State your business, fool, or get out." She said slightly calmer.

The startled guard almost tripped over his words until he found his confidence back and spoke "I am very sorry, lady Cersei, I was unaware of your presence in the lady Ellyn's chambers." He turned towards Ellyn with a less apologetic look in his eyes "Lord Tywin commanded me to bring Ellyn Reyne to his chambers, he said it was urgent."

Ellyn looked back at Cersei "Go then, I'll find somebody else to help me pack." _That was not the response I wanted_. Ellyn then hesitantly followed the guard, who seemed to dislike her, towards Tywin Lannister's solar inside the Red Keep.

Ellyn looked at the back of the guard, wandering what the Hand of the King wanted from her. The young Reyne rarely spoke to Tywin Lannister and with good reason, he frightened her. She remembered hearing stories from the guards that he made her father his personal Iron Bank where he can loan money without paying it back.

The guard then stopped in front of a door and Ellyn failed to notice and hit her head against his armor. "We're here" he simply said while Ellyn rubbed her forehead. This time the guard knocked on the door with more grace and less brute force then when he entered Ellyn's chambers. He opened the door and Ellyn saw for the first time the chambers of the Hand, it wasn't as impressive as she taught it would be. The solar her father used in Castamere was far larger and more decorated than this peace of empty space. "Lord Tywin, I brought lady Ellyn Reyne, as you requested."

The young Reyne's attention now shifted towards the gold bearded man sitting at the end of the room at his desk. Lord Tywin Lannister's gaze never shifted from the piece of paper on his desk, towards the ass-kissing guard. "Good" he said with a deep voice "go stand outside and do whatever it is that you do."

The guard looked disappointed, as if he would be rewarded for bringing a fourteen year old girl to his solar. "O-of course, my lord." He bowed and then quickly left the chamber of the hand.

An awkward silence soon followed, the only sound in the room was Tywin Lannister's pen. _I can't just approach him, can I? What does he want me to do, just stand here, he isn't saying anything, is that good or bad?_. "Approach" Ellyn's train of thoughts was broken by the Hand's commanding voice. "we have matters to discuss and I don't have all day." Ellyn then walked towards the head of house Lannister slightly faster than she intended. As she sat in front of Tywin another awkward silence came in to place, until he again broke it while still looking at his paperwork. "Do you know why I called for you?"

Ellyn nervously shook her head, then she realized that he couldn't see what she was doing and she instead spoke up "N-no, my lord Hand." She said with a slight crack in her voice, she soon turned slightly red. Tywin Lannister then turned his gaze from his paper towards the nervous girl in front of him. Ellyn's nervousness soon turned into fear when the lion of the Rock's emerald eyes with freckled gold looked deep into her soul, it was as if he could see all her secrets and desires.

"As you know, lord Whent is hosting a grand tourney at Harranhal" Ellyn nodded "it is not a secret that the fool cannot pay for the prices and events without firing three quarters of his household and selling half his lands, so, that means that someone else is helping him fund the tourney and unfortunately for me, that means the king believes traitors to be lurking in the shadows of the event." Ellyn Reyne understood so far what the Hand of the King was talking about, what she still didn't understand what her roll in all of this was.

"I'm sorry, my lord, but what does this have to do with me?" she asked. _Oh no, was that to bold?_

Much to the Reyne's relief lord Tywin ignored her question and continued with his monologue. "I advised him to stay in King's Landing if he feared for his life, so naturally he wants to leave for the tourney as well." What was the point of working for a man who does the opposite of everything you advise him to do? It was no secret that the king and the hand had a bad relationship, but this was just childish. Ellyn even heard something about the king legitimizing some 'great bastard', even though Tywin advised against it. "He wants to bring an extra two hundred men, tents for them to sleep in and an entire stand all for himself and his guards. This, of course, costs too much gold to take from the crown, so in his words 'the servant shall pay the expenses'. I mean to charge Reynard Reyne with the costs."

Now Ellyn understood what her roll was, she had to write her father the expanses and the demands of lord Tywin. "With all due respect, my lord, but why don't you pay the expenses. The amount of gold it takes to maintain a castle as large as Castamere are big enough, as are the taxes you demand from him. My father paying for the expenses doesn't seem just, my lord." Ellyn knew the moment she finished her argument that she did a stupid thing, all her life she learned that you don't speak to the Lions of the Rock like that.

Tywin Lannister scoffed "A lion shouldn't have to concern themselves with such costs the king demanded, even if it's just a debt."

"But my father is a lion as well, my lord." She boldly said. _I am really pushing the envelope by saying that, but he can't demean father like that._

He studied her and Ellyn felt her heart beat raise "Ellyn Reyne, I thought he might call you that when I heard a girl was born to him. Do you know who else carried that same name?" Ellyn shrunk in her chair "Your aunt if I remembered correctly, do you know what happened to her?" Ellyn said nothing and averted her eyes away from the intimidating man. "I asked you a question." He said threateningly.

Ellyn answered, her voice barely above a whisper "You killed her … and her children."

"I killed her and her children, when I broke her husband's army and castle. Next time you say something foolish like that, you better remember that your father is no lion, not after I shattered his teeth, broke his claws and ripped his manes from his head. He is but a mere beaten kitten, do you understand?" Ellyn's eyes gazed at the ground, beaten. She simply nodded. "Good" He said as he handed her a piece of paper and a pen "now write down what I say." Ellyn took the pen carefully from his hand, that moment she truly realized something; the lions of the Rock will always stand above the lions of Castamere.

* * *

 **Children of Reynard Reyne**

 **Damon-16**

 **Loren-14**

 **Ellyn-14**

 **Stafford-7**

 **Roger Hill-12**


	3. Chapter 3

Loren looked out at the beautiful sight of Castamere. Every time Loren came back to the place he called home he felt his heart beat raising in his chest and every time he came back, Red Harbor would have changed in some way, shape or form. It's what he loved about the thriving city, but it was still the smallest one in the Westerlands, maybe even the Seven Kingdoms, but he doubted it. All thanks to the Raid of Tarbeck Hall, the event that made the birth of Red Harbor possible. Looking at Castamere like that made Loren disappointed in the fact that Damon will be lord of Castamere and Red Harbor and not him. Loren loved his brother, but Damon cared little for ruling a castle and lands, from the couple of months that he has known him, Damon is the kind of man who loves to feast and fight. But that was something Loren had already figured out, whereas Damon was good with words and swords, Loren wasn't.

While Damon and his twin sister Ellyn had to go with the Lannisters to the tourney at Harranhal, Loren was allowed to leave for Castamere and go with his family. He was wearing his most expensive clothes, the ones his mother sent him, the guards at the Rock were snickering about the fact that his mother gave him clothes, but who in the Westerlands wasn't snickering at the fallen lions of Castamere. All his life he and his siblings had been taught at the Rock that house Reyne is nothing compared to house Lannister, and if that was true or not, Loren would make sure that the lions of the Rock would one day lick the dirt off his boots.

The ship Loren was on was one of house Reyne's small fleet, which consisted of seven carracks and five balingers. The one Loren was on was called the 'Red Lion' in honor of Reynard's elder brother, who got send to the Wall. Which was a pity, he'd love to meet the Red Lion of house Reyne, Loren heard he became First Ranger.

The second son of Reynard Reyne gazed upon the figures of his family, or at least half of it. His mother looked as radiant as ever, with her golden curls, emerald eyes and clad in the colors of house Reyne. His father stood next to her, a strong dirty golden beard rested on his jaw, he wasn't as large in the muscle area as most men, but neither was Loren. On his mother's left stood his little brother Stafford, he looked the most like a Lannister, with his golden curls and facial features, the only thing he got from his father in looks were his sapphire eyes. On his father's right stood his bastard brother, Roger Hill, named after his uncle the Red Lion.

Loren Reyne then finally got off of that slow boat and placed his feet on the docks of Red Harbor and approached his family. Loren went to his mother first so that she wouldn't burst and cause a scene as she had done time and time again, Loren noticed that he had grown, first he reached mother's shoulders and now her he reached her forehead. Lynora Reyne wrapped her armes around her second born at a seemingly attempt to choke him to death. Lady Lynora always wore such strong perfumes, they were always sweet and often hurt his nostrils if he took a good whiff. "My boy" She said like a true mother only could, Lynora Reyne pulled back from the hug to get a good look at her son "I have missed you, so ,so much."

His mother's emerald eyes almost leaked tears of joy "I have missed you to, mother" Loren said. He then ruffled his little brother's curls, Stafford let out an annoyed grunt and attempted to straightened his hair back to its original model. Loren shared a wordless stern handshake with his father, Loren had heard of his father's charisma in his younger days, but he rarely saw that side of Reynard Reyne. What was ones an eager and charming lad turned, after the Reyne-Tarbeck Rebellion, into a bitter and hateful man, his mother always said using different words. But despite that, Loren couldn't help but love his father, for he is his father. Loren Reyne even heard a disgusting rumor, likely started by the Lannisters, that his father bribed some of the citizens in King's Landing to kill other citizens and that he even had the Gold Cloaks in his pocket. It was all a lie to take the blame away from Tywin Lannister.

Loren then moved on to his bastard half-brother, Roger Hill, he was two name days Loren's junior, but still better with a sword. "I missed you brother" Roger said "you're a bit larger than the last time I saw you , have you gained weight?" The two brothers laughed, Loren pulled the Hill in a hug, since Roger was a bastard a lot of the rules Tywin Lannister set up for his family didn't apply to him, that was why his father could name him and why he was allowed to stay at Castamere. Roger was already following in his namesake's footsteps as a skilled warrior and he was quite large for his age.

"Enough of the greetings" The heartwarming family reunion was quickly cooled down by the lord of Castamere "we have much to discuss and we should do it while we can, this tourney couldn't come at a better time and we need to take advantage of it." He said before walking back towards the ancestral seat of house Reyne.

"Give us some time, my love, whatever we must discus I'm sure it can wait." His sweet mother said, she reached out for her husband's hand and his fingers between her hands and held it lightly. Loren noticed his father's sapphire eyes soften and turn towards his children.

"Meet me in the council chamber ones you are done, all of you." He said before turning towards Castamere with half of the guards who stood at the docks following their lord. Reynard Reyne than stopped in his tracks and turned around to see his wife and sons, yet he only looked at one of them. "Roger" He called out for his bastard "come with me, son." Roger Hill looked with his foreign brown eyes at Loren, as if he needed Loren's approval to go to their father. Loren nodded at his little brother who then smiled and rushed towards his father.

His mother's eyes saddened at the sight of her husband walking away from her with his bastard in tow. _Save your tears for someone who deserves it, mother._ He wanted to say it, out loud for all to hear, he wanted it to be known that Reynard Reyne cared not for his family. This action would only fuel the rumor that his father wanted Roger to be his heir and not Damon, Loren, Stafford or even Ellyn. A Reyne without Lannister blood and- upbringing, it seemed a believable story, believable enough to cause worry in Loren's chest.

Loren felt something pull his sleeve, he turned his gaze towards the cause and saw his youngest brother's big sapphire eyes "Loren, I want to spar later with you" the seven year old said with enthusiasm "ser Arlen taught me a cool trick and I'm sure I can beat you now!" Loren smiled at Stafford, last year he first picked up a wooden sword he had gotten for his name-day. Ser Arlen, the master-at-arms at Castamere, helped him with directions on how to swing it properly, he must have given Stafford complements while doing so.

"Only if you promise to go easy on me, I don't stand a chance against a fierce knight such as yourself, little brother." Loren said with sarcasm, but Stafford was only seven years old and still played with wooden swords and knights, so the sarcasm likely went over his head. Stafford lit up like a candle at the false comment of his brother.

Lynora Reyne got impatient and drew the attention of her second born towards her by grabbing his shoulders"How was your trip, my sweet? Have they been treating you well? You're still so very slender, they aren't starving you are they?" _Please do not call me 'my sweet' it makes me feel like a child_. He had wanted to say.

Instead Loren took her arms from his shoulder "Mother, I'm fine. The voyage was relatively short, ser Kevan is replacing lord Tywin and treats us well, and Damon and I are getting enough food. Ellyn is in King's Landing with Cersei and Tywin, meaning that I am not sure how she fares." _Likely she just follows Cersei around like she always does and I wager Damon doing the same with Jaime, it is as if I'm the only true Reyne besides father who remembers what the Lannisters are, snakes wearing a lion's cloak._

"I cannot believe it, we'll all be together for the first time in years. The last time was when? During the tourney at Lannisport?"Loren grinned slightly at the memory of that event, it was the first big tourney Loren was present at. Hundreds of knights from all over the Seven Kingdoms came to the tourney in the name of prince Viserys' birth, same goes for the large amount of lords and ladies who showed up, mainly from the Westerlands. Loren was far too young to compete in the tourney at the time, but now, with the tourney at Harrenhal he could bring pride to house Reyne by competing in the joust. Neither archery nor sword fighting was something he exceled at, riding was.

Damon on the other hand, he was a promising warrior, everyone always had to remind Loren. 'Damon Reyne, the bright future of his house, he was destined to make house Reyne prosper again.' It was all nonsense, house Reyne is already prospering thanks to the Raid of Tarbeck Hall and Red Harbor. Damon isn't even that great, he knows how to swing a sword and smile and that's it. I should rule Castamere.

Loren then noticed that he had dosed off while his mother was going on about the family reunion, that would happen more often than he'd like, it was one of the things he and his twin had in common. Lynora Reyne was still going on about something Loren didn't care much for, he stared at his family's seat with a gleam in his eye. It reminded him of the song some cunts wrote about the Reyne-Tarbeck Rebellion, the rains of Castamere it was called. Yet Loren couldn't help but agree with some of the lyrics, he lived by them. _A coat of gold, a coat of red, a lion still has claws and mine are long and sharp, my lord. As long and sharp as yours, you'll know the true meaning of those words, Tywin Lannister, when I set my claws in your flesh and rip you apart._

Loren arrived with his mother at his father's solar. The chamber was full of luxuries and the lion of Reyne hang proudly on every wall. He saw his father discussing something with maester Arlen, with Roger Hill strangely absent. Maester Arlen was a nervous old man with thinning hair on the side of his head and non on the top. Behind his father stood a woman in her late twenties with black hair, stormy blue eyes and yellow crooked teeth. Freya Pyke was his father's sworn sword and she fought like a savage, she was some ironborn bastard from one of his bannermen, Loren believed.

Seated next to maester Arlen was a woman whom Loren had never seen before. She had skin as black as tar and eyes like dark mud, even though she wore a red robe with the hood over her head, Loren could still see that she was bald. Something about her made Loren's skin crawl.

Reynard Reyne had noticed their arrival and gestured for them to be seated, it took a second before he realized it, but someone was missing "Were is Stafford?" He asked to no one in particular.

"I brought him to his chambers, he was very tired and wished to go to bed." Lord Reyne looked at his wife with justified skepticism. Stafford wasn't tired, he just cared too little for whatever his father may have had to say, why his mother lied about was odd to Loren, but he decided against thinking about something so unimportant.

"Very well then, it is not that necessary for him to be present at this anyway." His father said.

"What did we miss, my love, anything important?" Lynora asked.

His father nodded at maester Arlen, who spoke for him since Reynard Reyne is too great to talk to his wife. "My lady, we have received a raven from your daughter" his mother irked at the mention of Ellyn, his twin and his mother had always been close "she wrote about the expenses house Reyne is expected to pay for the king." Lynora Reyne was visibly disappointed. _Expenses for Tywin Lannister I'd wager, so he made Ellyn write that letter as a threat, bastard._

"Did she say anything else in the letter?" Maester Arlen shook his head "I'd like to see that letter, maester" Arlen exchanged a look with Loren's lord father and shakily handed the parchment over to his mother. Lynora scanned the message, but before she could speak, Reynard cut her off.

"Do not fret, Lyn, the expenses are not great, house Reyne can afford to pay for the king and we'll see our daughter soon enough, I promise you."

"How? The costs of maintaining Castamere and our army are great enough, that combined with the donations you make to the Night's Watch is too much. We cannot just happily throw our gold away because Tywin Lannister said so." Loren argued.

His father looked him stern in the eye. "I have rented out a part of the castle for merchants and minor lords to reside in, I have also reduced _my_ army to four thousand instead of five thousand and Red Harbor is growing every month. We made new trade deals with other houses, _I_ have more than enough gold to spare for the king's wishes, if I do not pay the king we'll make an enemy of the crown, I don't have to explain to you why that is not something I want to do." _So weakening our position to pay for Tywin Lannister's expenses, you have got to be kidding me._

"But this did not come from the king, it came from Tywin Lannister." Loren said.

"And Tywin Lannister is the Hand of the King, he is the crown, if we like it or not… it doesn't matter." The lord of Castamere argued back. The entire room fell quiet, every single soul knew how frustrated Reynard Reyne was with the fact that Tywin Lannister was Hand of the King. "Now… onto the reason I called you here… it's about the tourney at Harrenhall."

Loren leaned back in his chair with a defeated sigh "What about the bloody tourney?" he said. He heard a snicker coming from behind his father.

Freya smiled and flashed her rotten teeth at him "Oh you are in for a surprise, little lord." She said.

"Quiet woman! You are making him nervous." Reyneard Reyne said.

Loren looked at his father with slight worry, usually when Freya laughed it's because something bad will happen to Loren. "Father…what is she talking about?" He asked.

"The tourney will be the grandest one in this generation, that is a fact, so without doubt all the lords and ladies of Westeros will attend this event." Loren felt his heartbeat raise. _He isn't saying what I think he's saying, is he?_ "We will find you, your sister and your brothers proper spouses, daughters, sons, brothers and sisters whose family will benefit house Reyne."

Before Loren could say anything, his mother objected. "Reynard please, they're too young to marry." Lynora pleaded "Let them wait for a little while longer before they have to settle."

His father put on a fake caring voice. "I know you do not like this, but others have married younger and this is a life time opportunity to find a suitable match for all four of them, even Stafford, we'll promise him as well." His mother opened her mouth to object, but his father grabbed her hands. "Lyn, this needs to happen… our house needs to regain its power and name if we want our children to be safe when we are gone, we can only do that by making powerful allies." The lord of Castamere said. Loren hated when his father would get like this, manipulating his mother by putting on the 'good husband' mask.

"Father, don't I get a say in this? Or Damon or Ellyn or even Stafford? You cannot make this decision on your own without at least asking for our opinion, what if we do not want to marry? You cannot force us."

"This is not up for debate, I need you to be on your best behavior, this may very well mean the future of our house." The rest of the room fell silent, Loren saw in the corner of his eye Freya's annoying smile.

Freya came over to Loren and whispered in his ear; "Look at it like this, little lord, you'll finally lose your virtue, just try to not bore your betrothed to death before you try to climb into her bed." The ironborn jested.

Loren stood up from his seat and turned towards Freya. "Watch your tongue, you filthy- "

"Leave us Freya" His father said, interrupting Loren.

Freya scoffed "Not everyone can appreciate a good jape, it seems." She said before leaving.

The silence however did not last long, for the mysterious woman broke it.

"My lord, word from the capitol, my friend has successfully started another riot, but they are growing rowdy. They demand their payment." She said and his father grunted. The Summer Islander gave Loren chills, he didn't know why but the woman had an eerie presence about her, that together with what she had said worried Loren for what his father was up to.

"Father, who is this and what is she talking about?" Loren said faster than he meant to.

Reynard Reyne gestured with his arm towards the woman "This is Noro Zhola, my personal spy master, she helps me keep an eye on the lords of the Seven Kingdoms." _A spy master, like the king's Spider?_ "And she is talking about me paying the peasants in King's Landing to cause chaos. Lady Noro also makes sure that they receive their gold, silver or whatever we agreed on giving them." He said oddly smug. _So the rumors were true, does that mean more rumors are true, like those about Damon?_

"Why would you do something like that? Your daughter is in that city and you want to cause chaos?" Loren said harder than he intended, he always tried to hide his emotions when it comes to people and politics, but something about his father just made him snap.

His father just looked at him "Because Tywin Lannister has far too much power, he is the Hand of the King and the Warden of the West. I do not like it when the man I loathe has that much control over me, by showing the realm and the king that the hand cannot maintain the peace in the city he where he lives, he'll look for another. Tywin and Aerys have been growing apart for a long time now, just one more push and either Tywin will quit or Aerys replaces him."

"All of that… just so that a new hand will be placed in office? That doesn't make sense, what do you get out of it?"

Reynard Reyne stood up from his seat and let his commanding voice be heard "This meeting is over, you are all dismissed… except for you, Loren." And so everybody left, one by one until Loren was alone with his father. Lord Reynard Reyne moved towards his tankard filled with wine and poured himself a cup. "You ought to get along with Freya, she is the captain of our fleet, so you two need to stick together."

Loren ignored his father's statement. "Where is Roger? I expected him to be here." Loren said.

"I told him to come as well, but he refused. He said that if lady Nhoro were here than he would not come, the boy is too stubborn, just like his uncle." Reynard Reyne rarely spoke about his brother and Loren only had a vague picture of him in his mind. He looked like his father, but larger and stronger and with less wit to him.

"It seems you're losing control over your bastard, most lords wouldn't even have let him live in their castle." Loren replied. He had no ill will against his little half-brother, but it was as if their father cared more for a lowborn bastard than his true born son.

Lord Reyne took a sip of his wine "Most lords aren't in the position we are in, we may still hold more power and gold than most, but few things are as important as the good graces of your overlords." His father took his seat at the table again and took another sip of his wine. "Have I ever told you of the 'Reign of Reynes'?" Loren shook his head. "It all began when my sister, Ellyn, and the heir to Casterly Rock, Tion Lannister married. Ellyn was hot-tempered and ambitious, she always used to tell me how she would one day become the lady of Casterly Rock. Ellyn became the Lady of the Rock in all but name. She held splendid court filled with mummers and musicians and artists, Ellyn used her power well, giving me and Roger honors, lands and offices, she pretty much ruled the Westerlands and she did it well. That was before the fool, Tion Lannister got himself killed, all the Reynes left Casterly Rock, all but Ellyn. But she was later forced to leave the Rock as well, thanks to Jeyne Marbrand, the future lady of the Rock. Thus ending our golden age."

"That is all nice and well father, but what does the Reign of Reynes have to do with whatever it is that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Can't a loving father spend some time with his son?" Reynard said.

"A loving father can, I'm not curtain if you belong to that category."

"You wound me, Loren." His father got up from his seat and moved towards his desk, Loren couldn't see clearly what the object laying on the desk was. His father grabbed it and placed it down on the table, in front of Loren. It was a sword, still in his sheath. "It's yours… Go on, test it." Loren stood up and unsheathed the sword, it was magnificent, the steel and rubies glowing in the sunlight. It was freshly forged, great balance and gorgeous hilt.

"It's beautiful, father… but why give it to me? I am no good at swinging a sword."

Reynard put a hand on his shoulder. "You are my son… and a lion needs it's claws." Reynard moved towards his cup of wine again. "You asked me why I told you the story of our golden age, it was to show you what we, as a family can do. Ellyn ruled the Westerlands because she was smarter than most of the Lannisters in that blasted Rock, I believe that you can do that as well, Loren. You, Damon, Ellyn, Stafford and Roger are the future of our house and it is my duty to prepare you all for that future. But right now you all still have the minds of children, so I will have to keep working on our future until you are ready to lead house Reyne into another golden age."

"Thank you father, I won't let you down." Later that night Loren thought long and hard about his father's words, but he couldn't help but disagree with his lord father on one matter: Damon, Roger, Stafford and Ellyn were not the future, only he was, only he could lead house Reyne into power and glory, he and nobody else.

The inn was crowded, it reeked of sweat and smoke. The drunken banter of Lannister men bellowed throughout the building, they would scream and cuss at each other and an occasional fight broke out between knights who were set to compete in the tourney at Harranhall. Men resembled beasts more than humans when drunk, no doubt they'd make a fool out of themselves in front of all the lords of Westeros when the time came. But all that noise was dwarfed by Damon Reyne's cousin, Damion Lannister.

"You're fuckin' kidding me, tell me you're lying or I keep all the wine for myself." His cousin loudly said. Damion Lannister was clearly drunk himself, he kept waiving his cup of wine while talking and he seemed oblivious to the fact that half of it fell out.

Damon Reyne let a small smile form on his face as he watched his cousin make a fool out of himself. When he was drunk Damion didn't care what he did and who would see, not even in a crowded tavern with his own men. When sober Damion Lannister was a clever man, but after one sip of Dornish Red, all his wit left his body. Damon reached out to the wine bottle on the old wooden table "I think you've had enough for today, you'll need to be sober when we continue towards Harrenhall." Since Tywin Lannister was not attending the tourney, Damon Reyne was allowed to leave with his cousin for the ancient castle.

Damion Lannister quickly snatched the bottle for himself and ignored Damon's words "Do you have any idea what I had to do to convince that girl to go to your chambers?" _Say three words and pay her, most likely._ "And you thank me by refusing her and sending her away?" Damion Lannister had been Damon's favorite cousin, Damion would help him with his swordplay and when Damon Reyne was a child Damion Lannister would cheer him up whenever he was sad. He was about three years Damon's elder, but the Lannister rarely act like it. The heir to Castamere noticed that across the room, one of the innkeeper's sons was eying him with clear lust.

"You didn't need to bring a prostitute to my chambers, I never asked you to do such a thing." The heir to Castamere said.

Damion Lannister appeared to have slightly sobered up as he looked his cousin in the eyes. "You have heard that filthy lie about you going around the Rock, haven't you? I'm trying to help dispatch that rumor but you are making it very difficult. If you keep turning down every girl who throws herself at you, then that lie will never disappear." Of course, the lie. Damon heard it from the guards. "Aren't you worried something like this will harm your reputation? I even heard your father was planning to name his bastard the heir to Castamere." Roger Hill as heir to Castamere, it wasn't Impossible, it was even believable enough to worry Damon. Reynard Reyne didn't like anything that has to do with Lannisters and all his children would have a Lannister upbringing and blood, all except Roger, but would he really forsake his children because of that?

Damon Reyne's face turned to stone with a lump stuck in his throat "I'm not worried, like you said… it's a filthy lie" He could barely say the words, Damon was a bad liar. He stood up from his seat and chugged the last of his wine, Damon Reyne put the cup down with force. Damion Lannister looked at his cousin with skepticism. "Come meet me when you're sober" He said, Damon gave his cousin a silver stag "the wine is on me, Lannister… you can pay your debts later, like you claim you always do."

Damon wanted to leave, but his cousin grabbed his arm firmly "Wait, Damon, where are you going?"

"All this talk about your actions, I think I am going to find myself some more wine and a bed warmer." The Lannister grinned at Damon.

"Fuckin' finally! You go have some fun for yourself, lad!" The drunk Lannister bellowed.

Damon locked eyes with the lusty tavern boy and winked at him, luckily Damion was too drunk to notice. "That won't be a problem, I am going to have a lot of fun I wager."

* * *

 _TMI Fairy: Both of them are relatively arrogant and prideful._

 _Guest reviewer: Thank you._


End file.
